


Losing myself (another haikyuu song fix)

by Kagehina109



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, Sad, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehina109/pseuds/Kagehina109
Summary: I'm sorry yams please forgive meBut this is a fix for a userShout out to faded_sparklesYou gave me this recommendation and it is amazing
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Losing myself (another haikyuu song fix)

**Author's Note:**

> Please all enjoy
> 
> And yes I do take song suggestions

"I'm gonna keep this short and tell you that I want you, yeah

You push me underneath when I put no one above you

But I can't take these long nights being all alone

Is that what you wanted, to make me lose control?

You're sleeping with a stranger, someone you don't know

And all I want is your love I'm running out of hope

But I'm done, losing myself in you to push me in the dark

I'm done abusing my heart for you, I've dealt with enough hurt" Yamaguchi said tears rolling out of his eyes

 _Don't tell me that, she fits the legs of you like I do, yeah_  
_Or that she sees the crazy you're keeping inside you_ yamaguchi thought still crying

"I can't take these long nights being all alone  
Is that what you wanted, to make me lose control?  
You're sleeping with a stranger, someone you don't know" yamaguchi cried _How many more days till I finally let you go_? "But I'm done losing myself in you to push me in the dark  
I'm done abusing my heart for you dealt with enough hurt"

"You got options boy,"

"I know that's true"  
But answer me one thing

"Do you want me, to give up on you?  
'Cause I'm done trying"

" yamaguchi this doesn't matter we both know you will say you're leaving then come back the next day it's honestly annoying-"

" **I'm done losing myself in you to push me in the dark**  
**I'm done abusing my heart for you dealt with enough hurt"** yamaguchi yelled "I'm done losing myself in you"

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment  
> You can also give me suggestions in the comments


End file.
